<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heated Up by Mouse9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502415">Heated Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9'>Mouse9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angelo's Restaurant (Sherlock), Bicycle, Gen, Hints of a relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper<br/>Bicycle<br/>Shorts<br/>Does not compute.</p>
<p>(prompts: Molly, Sherlock, Angelo's bicycle)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heated Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock stared half in wonder, half in horror as Molly Hooper rode towards him on a bicycle.  It was a warm day out, warm enough that he hadn’t bothered to wear his coat, and seeing pale legs flashing as they pumped up and down on the pedals caused him to both blink and shift his stance a little</p>
<p>As she approached, he noticed the rest of her attire; Shorts, ankle socks trainers, and a blue vest that looked fitted to her body.  For the first time since that awful party years ago, Sherlock noticed that Molly actually had shape.  He wasn’t sure what to do with that information.</p>
<p>“Why are you riding that thing?”  he asked as she slowed to a stop before him. </p>
<p>Her lips had parted for a greeting but now, he frowned at him. </p>
<p>“Exercise.”  She finally answered.  “I didn’t do much this winter except work and sit and eat.  I needed a bit of fresh air and exercise.  Plus, it gets me to where I need to be.”</p>
<p>“So do taxis.”</p>
<p>“Cheaper.”  She retorted with a smile as she climbed from her bike.  “Now, you wanted to meet here.  What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Lunch.”  He blurted out, catching a flash of pale thigh and honestly, his mind was not fully dedicated on how to properly sound posh and mysterious with her while simultaneously asking her if she wanted to have lunch.</p>
<p>Molly’s lips quirked upwards. </p>
<p>“It is about time for lunch, yes.  Did you want to go somewhere?”</p>
<p>Sherlock recovered before he opened his mouth and more ridiculousness spewed out.  Straightening his back, he motioned to the front of Angelo’s </p>
<p>“I thought we could have a small lunch and then perhaps a walk.”</p>
<p>Molly blushed and he watched as it spread just above the vee of her vest.</p>
<p>“I’d…like that a lot Sherlock.”  She answered, “Let me lock this up and we can go in.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”  He stepped back and tried his damndest not to stare as she bent to lock up the bike to the rack near the restaurant.  Whatever thoughts he had of that contraption before, he now heartily approved of it.  If it pulled Molly Hooper out of the house looking like this, he’d buy her as many damned bikes as she wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>